


【拔杯】《Menstruation/月经来潮》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Menstruating Will, Menstruation, Romantic Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter, 全人类来月经简单设定, 威尔来月经, 肛门塞药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 如果s1阻挠杯杯的不是脑炎，而是痛经。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 8





	【拔杯】《Menstruation/月经来潮》

**Author's Note:**

> *设定就简单粗暴的全人类不分性别都会来月经啦。（不讨论其他身体结构带来的必要变化，只是搞搞男性月经这个脑洞。）  
>  *涉及肛门塞药。  
>  *雷者勿入。如果觉得实在违和请立马点击退出键。

威尔仰起头，看着人体图腾后面的波浪翻滚成一座水墙，然后再翻滚着向他的方向倾泻下来，他没有害怕的感觉，他只是盯着那堵水墙以慢动作扑过来。他感觉自己此刻很像站在火车轨道上的自杀者，被越来越明亮的闪烁灯光引诱在了原地。

从水墙的崩塌意象里睁开眼，汗衫黏糊糊地贴紧着身体，显现出胸部和肋骨的形状，汗渍陷在自己的小小胸骨处，像龟裂土地上的一滩小沼泽。威尔急剧喘息起来，带动了全身的小沼泽一起荡漾，他感觉那些小沼泽都慢慢汇聚在了一起，成了一股灼热的河流开始漫盖过全身。下腹部异常闷热和钝痛，可他一直觉得很冷，尽管他也知道他现在浑身都冒着热汗。

威尔转过头想看一眼时间，他需要确定自己现在处于现实中的什么时候，可是闹钟在短暂地标示着8:19后也开始融化了下来。他感觉腹部的疼痛开始随着那些灼热水流爬遍了躯干四肢。他抓挠起身下的床单，床垫也溢出了水。他感觉自己被蒸煮在了热锅里，身体的疼痛和灼热越来越扩大和加深。

他感觉自己在濒临蒸发。

他被蒸发了。

“呃哈、哈啊！”再次睁开眼——彻底的清醒，威尔猛地从床上弹坐起来下意识想远离床垫，环顾四周看见了熟悉的家具环境和被自己吓到呜咽的狗狗们，威尔安心下来倒回床上，但是下腹却还在真实地发着痛。威尔把手试探性地摸向自己的屁股处，果不其然摸到了一手的黏热和刺鼻的铁锈味。

他来月经了。心里产生一股烦闷，威尔从不会费神记自己的经期，他总是在感觉身体不舒服时提前防备或者就像今天这样弄脏了床单和裤子后才后知后觉。

他不知道自己有没有带够卫生巾，但是刚刚杰克已经发来了短信让自己去犯罪现场——吉迪恩在押送途中逃走了。

小心着裤子跪坐在已经脏了的床单上下床，威尔晃悠着身体走向那个抽屉，拿出了三片卫生巾，一片现在用，剩余的需要带去现场以防万一进行替换——他的量一般都很多。

他在镜子前脱下裤子和内裤，看了看上面一大片晕开和已经干涸掉的血迹，然后转过身对着镜子看了看自己屁股上凝结的血块。烦躁地叹了叹气。这点时间已经不够他进行一次冲洗清理了，他只能抽出一打纸巾擦拭着臀缝，确保待会不会洇在裤子上。光着下身把脏了的裤子扔进厕所里泡上水，然后警惕着流出的血不会再把地板弄脏引来狗群的舔舐，威尔迅速撕开了一片卫生巾粘在内裤上开始一系列穿戴。

从另一个抽屉里拿出枪支和警徽，威尔看见了旁边的阿司匹林药剂。威尔犹豫这段时间要不要再继续这么乱吃药。电话又紧急响起，威尔抓起那瓶药剂就开始赶往现场。他不想在月经来潮心情烦闷的情况下还要惹怒杰克。

外面很冷，威尔感觉小腹更难受了，他控制不住地驼起了背缩着身子缓住那股疼痛。他开始脑内重现犯罪现场，他在复现那些尸体上的血迹时想起了自己裤子和臀缝里的血迹。

接着威尔和阿拉娜去拜访了奇尔顿，看见厌烦的小人让威尔的心情更为烦闷。揉捏着口袋里的卫生巾包装，他低下头避免着和奇尔顿的对视。但是威尔还是觉得身心都异常地烦躁着，习惯性吞食阿司匹林的副作用在经痛的折磨下使大脑疯狂跳痛。之后回到法医室，法医室里有挥之不去的阴冷气息，威尔倚在一个停尸柜前，他的小腹在抽搐，经血涌出着，时不时一股热流就从身体里流出，威尔小小地发出呜咽，他等着那些经血排出身体。他估算了卫生巾的使用时间，觉得需要去替换了。

从警局出来后威尔紧接着去汉尼拔的会诊所进行心理诊断，他到达目的地后在车上呆了一会，趴在方向盘上使劲按紧了自己的小腹，等到觉得疼痛缓解了一点后他才下车走向了诊所。

汉尼拔依旧亲切友善地开门，威尔避了避他挤着门走进办公室——他已经领略过了汉尼拔嗅觉的厉害，他不想被闻出自己正值经期的困窘。

当威尔坐在椅子上时腹部因为微微弯曲而挤压着体内的经血猛地排出，又是一股热流从两腿间溢出，威尔下意识地顿住了往下坐的动作，他小心翼翼地观察着汉尼拔，幸好对方此刻正背过了身给彼此倒着红酒。调整着姿势慢慢坐下，不知怎么地威尔荒谬地觉得自己会把那些已经吸收掉的经血挤出来然后弄脏汉尼拔的昂贵沙发椅。他觉得今天自己的量尤其多。他需要再次去厕所检查一下是否真的有必要再进行替换了。

汉尼拔转过了身，端着两杯红酒走向威尔。威尔捏住了杯脚跟汉尼拔道了声谢，然后就把酒搁在了旁边桌子上。他不想开口和汉尼拔说明自己现在什么情况。他知道自己不会受到异样和揶揄的目光对待，但是他也排斥着在这种情况下被汉尼拔特殊照顾的权利。

那不会属于自己。

“你当时看见了什么？”汉尼拔自己先饮了一口酒，开始了他们的心理对话。

微微张开了腿避免挤压到卫生巾，威尔犹豫着开口：“交错密布的鹿角，我听到的是自己的心跳声，模糊...但很快，就像脚步，向沉寂中逃遁。”

威尔下意识地抬起了脚虚虚地踩在地上想模拟出脑海里的那种声响，引得汉尼拔的眼睛扫视了一遍他的下身。威尔遵循了男性本能用手挡住自己的脆弱部分。

“...我不知道该如何辨认自我了，我感觉我不是自己，我感觉我正在逐渐地变成别人。我感觉我就是别人。”

“那具体是什么感觉？”汉尼拔看起来并没有在意自己的小动作，他保持着一贯专业而严肃的口吻。

“我觉得我疯了。”没有进食过午餐和晚餐的肚子饿得灼烧起来，威尔皱起了眉控制着让自己的手不要那么明显地覆在腹部上。

“这是你最惧怕的。”

“我是害怕认不清自己。”人们都说当身体不适时会连带着影响精神情绪也变得脆弱。威尔眼眶泛酸，他突然觉得无比难过和委屈起来。

汉尼拔看着威尔闪烁着明显的泪光，看着他使劲睁大了那双本来就大的碧蓝双眼控制着里面的泪水不要狼狈地掉落。

“亚伯·吉迪恩也是害怕这个，对吗？他就像个瞎子，有人进入了他的脑子，搅得天翻地覆。”

汉尼拔歪着头观察着威尔：“我猜想亚伯·吉迪恩希望通过找到切萨皮克开膛手来确定自己是谁，自己不是谁。威尔，”威尔看过去，看着汉尼拔，然后听见汉尼拔对他近乎温柔体贴地说：“你可以拿我当做判断现实的标准。”

又一次正视了汉尼拔，威尔对汉尼拔点头表示应允和感谢。

时间趋于九点整，威尔挣扎着是向汉尼拔开口借用厕所换一下卫生巾还是忍着可能再次弄脏裤子的风险开车回到家再进行替换。他被饥饿和口渴和疼痛三重打击着，他不想进行心理谈话了。他想要离开。下身已经溢出了好几次热乎多量的经血，威尔甚至不敢随意调整坐姿放松坐着。

汉尼拔现在侧着身子在桌子上写着这次谈话的记录，每晚他们都会这样，威尔等着汉尼拔写完他的记录，他整理着谈话的思绪直到到点俩人起身然后互相道别。

但今晚威尔完全不能把剩余时间用在整理自己的思绪上，他觉得下身闷热得难受，已经吸收满了经血的卫生巾裹在他的睾丸上让他想站起来透个气。手指焦躁地敲打起椅子扶手，随即觉得太失礼了威尔改为用虎口摩擦起那些皮质来。汉尼拔停下笔的那一刻威尔心急地站起来准备开始道晚安离开，然而几近空腹了一天的肚子猛然间爆发了一个抽痛，又因为站起了身经血得以更大量地排出。威尔当即痛呼出声捂住腹部软了膝盖。汉尼拔眼疾手快地起身扶住了威尔，钢笔在光滑的桌面上旋转了几圈然后堪堪在桌子边缘安全停下。

“威尔？你还好吗？”汉尼拔有力的大手握紧了威尔的胳膊，另一只手勾住了威尔的腰身支撑着他。

威尔额头冒汗，那种觉得冷但是身体一直冒汗的感觉又回来了。他直不起腰，小腹和肚子抽痛在一起让威尔咬紧了嘴唇，他越来越弯下腰去。

汉尼拔托不住威尔，他把自己的位置转移到威尔的前方，那种拥抱着婴儿的姿势，然后把威尔的手搭在自己后颈上攀着，左手臂整个勾住威尔的腰身，汉尼拔把右手伸向威尔的侧脸。

微冷的皮肤贴在脸上让威尔张嘴小小喊出声。

“威尔，你身上很热。”

汉尼拔把手掌拿开的时候威尔侧过了脸想挽留那种触碰。他现在脆弱得想让汉尼拔多碰碰他。

“嗯...嗯，我体温经常很高，你知道的，莱克特医生。”威尔控制着体重不完全依靠在汉尼拔身上，可他现在完全站不起来，他只想顺势躺倒在地上蜷成一团。

汉尼拔使劲想把威尔支起来抬到椅子上。他突然注意到威尔的酒没有喝过的痕迹，然后低头看了看威尔一直蜷着自己的腹部，汉尼拔淡淡地开口：“威尔，你月经来潮了是吗。”

“...”怀里的人突然噤声坐实了自己的想法。

汉尼拔操持着医生的冷淡口吻，威尔听出了责备和愠怒，“威尔，你知道我们都会来月经的对吧，这是人类的正常现象。”

“我、我知道。”

汉尼拔把威尔挪到椅子上，然后单膝跪下看着威尔。威尔弓着身子把手按压在小腹上，他不敢看向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔此刻表情沉着，表现出了专业医生面对着不听话病患的那种无奈和愤怒。叹了口气，汉尼拔起身把旁边酒杯拿走。他回到威尔身边问他：“你身上携带着卫生巾进行替换吗？”

威尔突然想起来自己现在用的就是最后一片了。他只带了两片出来。

“用完了...”

“稍等。”汉尼拔走向了自己的办公室离间，威尔猜他是去拿自己的卫生巾。小腹的钝痛持续着，威尔现在的姿势不够他再用力按紧自己的腹部，他不敢在这张椅子上左右动弹，于是他慢慢滑下椅子，跪坐在地毯上。他手绕着自己的肚子，额头贴在了地上的毛毯上，他管不了它们刚刚已经被自己频繁踩踏过的事实了。他想动弹起来调整下姿势，又痛苦得不想动弹哪怕一下。他甚至不想呼吸。

汉尼拔拿着自己常用的卫生巾出来的时候没有在椅子上看见威尔，他走上前，看见威尔跪伏在了毯子上。汉尼拔搀扶起威尔，让威尔靠在自己的肩上喘息缓着痛经。然后汉尼拔轻声对威尔说：“我带你去卫生间，你先把卫生巾换了，然后我要你和我去趟医院。”

不是平日里询问试探的语气，威尔没有力气再嘴硬，他把额头的汗都蹭在了汉尼拔的西装上，点了点头。

扶着威尔进到卫生间，汉尼拔把门带上后就让威尔自己处理。威尔手抖着把皮带解开，拉开拉链，他艰难地褪下裤子，再小心地拉下内裤，卫生巾的确已经吸满了经血，最中间甚至残留了那些大的血块吸收不进去，内裤被稍微弄脏了一点。

至少没有弄脏汉尼拔的沙发椅。

威尔抬头看着镜子里的自己。他的脸色苍白着布满了冷汗。他的手上捏着那块血红的卫生巾，他的下半身狼藉着。威尔低下头，感觉无比难过又被特殊照顾着的同样难过的温暖。他拿过汉尼拔给他的卫生巾，纯白的样式，没有丝毫的花纹点缀。卫生巾上也是专业贴身的构造。威尔慢慢把它换上。

出来卫生间后，汉尼拔注意到威尔洗了把脸，刘海湿漉着，眼眶边缘的红肿还没成功地褪去。抿了抿嘴，汉尼拔默默上前，抱住了威尔，无声地抚着他的后背安慰着。

“你可以拿我当做判断现实的标准。”

抵达医院后，汉尼拔全权处理了检查和住院的程序，威尔只被允许进行着系列检查的事情。最后威尔躺在病床上，汉尼拔看着他陷入一天难得歇下来的睡眠。

平静醒过来的时候，威尔涣散着头脑闻到旁边的肉汤味道。他慢慢睁开眼，看见汉尼拔在床脚的桌子上正打开了第二碗汤盖。

“闻着很香。”

“乌骨鸡汤。那是种黑骨的禽鸟。自7世纪以来就因其药效而在中国受到推崇。原本的原料是枸杞、人参、姜片、红枣还有八角茴香。但是因为你在经期并且量大，我把这些都替换成了其他更适宜食用的佐料。”汉尼拔仰起脸对威尔柔和地笑笑。

“你给我煲了鸡汤？”威尔本想把这句话徘徊在自己脑子里的。

汉尼拔已经转过了身，听见了威尔的话，顿住，然后回过头简明扼要地说了声：“是的。”

坐在病房里提供的小桌子上，威尔舀起碗里的一块鸡肉慢慢品尝，烹煮得当的鸡肉滑进食道稳当地落入空荡荡的肚子里引起奇妙的归属感。汉尼拔把一个简易杯子放在威尔面前，为他倒着开水。

脚上没有穿袜子，只是踩着拖鞋，身上的衣服都是从家里拿来的最家居的白T和睡裤。暖烘烘柔和的毯子铺在了下腹和下身处。吃着鸡汤里的食物，威尔感觉此刻被一种非常陌生但他知道这是一种人人都想拥有的归属感...

威尔警告自己不要太过荒谬了。他悄悄抬起眼看着对面很近距离的汉尼拔的碗碟，看着汉尼拔舀起了和自己一模一样的食物。

好吧就是家的感觉，陪伴的感觉。说出来没什么的，不代表自己在妄想和依赖什么。这只是这种感觉的语言化表达而已。

“威尔。护士告诉我你这次会痛经那么严重是因为长时间没有规律进食，以及你在频繁摄入阿司匹林。”

“我头疼。”恢复力气过来的威尔试图嘴硬。

“是的，我知道。然后你因此选择摄入阿司匹林，然后又是头痛，然后又是阿司匹林。威尔，”汉尼拔放下汤勺，把双臂交叠在一起，他严肃地看着威尔，“我这样说会非常冒犯，但是我非常希望你能像个成年人一样照顾好自己。”

跟着放下汤勺，威尔盯着碗的边沿，梗着脖子反驳回去：“为什么？”

“关心你的人会很担心。我很担心。”

用力眨了眨眼，威尔拼命吸收着那些摇摇欲坠在眼眶上的眼泪：“是吗？那么我很抱歉，我会...”

“不，威尔，我是认真的。我很担心你。”汉尼拔伸过手，他握着威尔绑了住院条的手腕，亲密在那块细嫩皮肤上抚摸着，“喝完你的汤。”

威尔只在医院呆了一晚就准备回去了。他在病床上，穿回了自己的衣服，收拾着小包裹。房门开了，威尔以为是护士来收拾病房，抬头却看见了汉尼拔肩上湿着融化的雪迹笑容愉悦地走向自己。

“早上好，威尔。”

“...早安，莱克特医生。你怎么？”威尔看了看手表，现在才早上7:08分。

“外面下雪了，我来接你回去。”

“可...呃，我可以自己回去。” 汉尼拔准备提走威尔收拾好的包裹。威尔一把按住。

“外面下雪了很冷。你还不能受寒。”然后汉尼拔就把包裹不容商量地提走，威尔在他背后愣着。

上了车后汉尼拔把车内空调调高，然后他从后座拿出了一条毯子盖在了威尔腿上，掖住了腹部。

“...”威尔看着汉尼拔的一系列操作，觉得哭笑不得。他自己不是第一次来月经，之前也有那么痛的时候，自己都是窝在狗狗和被子里度过去的，并没有那么夸张过。威尔咧开了嘴开口：“莱克特医生，我只是月经来潮，并不是刚分娩出了一个孩子。你太周全防备了。”

汉尼拔突然握住了威尔的手，握紧了。威尔看过去，看见汉尼拔此刻双眼里不容置疑的认真和珍视，不是朋友间的心疼或者是来自于作为医生的职业关怀。

威尔刚刚咧开的笑消失在脸上。汉尼拔把手拿开拧动了引擎，把他们送回被称为家的目的地。

威尔撇过脸，额头靠紧在车窗上。

汉尼拔体贴地开响了音乐，掩盖过威尔突然爆发的抽泣声。

到达狼阱后，汉尼拔关掉了音乐，威尔已经整理好了情绪，但是声音沙哑着：“谢谢，那么再见，莱克特医生。”威尔避着自己的脸不和汉尼拔对视，他扣开了车把手，车内却紧接着响起车门上锁的声音。

威尔抬起头看向车窗，发现上面映射着汉尼拔在身后看着自己的目光。

维持着开门的姿势，威尔在影影绰绰的车窗影像上和汉尼拔对视着。汉尼拔慢慢凑近了威尔，横过中间的拉档杆，他把额头抵在了威尔的后脑勺上，脏金的精致发型蹭着乱糟糟随时跳跃着的黑褐卷发。

“真冷啊。”汉尼拔语气里带着明显的笑意，他继续往前，推阻着威尔不得不挤在车窗玻璃上，然后双手环抱住威尔。重复着刚刚的话：“真冷啊。”

“...”上车时氛围里无形的隔阂和压抑渐渐退却了，威尔低下头，手掌拽起腿上的毯子然后抚摸上汉尼拔的健壮手臂上，他轻轻地开口：“需要进屋坐坐吗？壁炉一直开着。”

“那么谢谢，我非常荣幸。”最后重重蹭了蹭威尔的后脑勺，汉尼拔放开了他，俩人在各自位置上下车，然后又汇聚到了车头前一起进了屋。

回到家威尔才猛然想起来自己还泡着早上的那两件裤子，匆匆检查一遍狗群，威尔赶忙进了厕所想给裤子再泡过一遍水，跟着过来的汉尼拔制止了他。

“威尔，回到床上躺着。这个让我来。”抓着威尔的胳膊把他拉开，汉尼拔挤进了厕所。

“不，不用。”看着桶里惨不忍睹的血水，威尔拉不下这个脸让汉尼拔处理自己的私物。他把汉尼拔拉开，却反被轻轻扣住了胯压在门板上。

“威尔，回到床上。这是医生的叮嘱。”

威尔低下头去避开眼神接触，汉尼拔继续把他压实在门板上，然后额头抵了上来，亲昵地蹭了蹭，“或许你可以给我试着泡一杯不像医院里那么糟糕的咖啡。”

转过身从厕所出来后，威尔觉得自己对着狗群笑得羞涩又灿烂的行为真的傻透了。

秉着一个小心思，威尔试着找到相似一点的咖啡杯，生平第一次非常精细认真地煮了一壶咖啡。汉尼拔从厕所忙完后来到厨房，看见威尔正靠在厨台上喝着咖啡，手肘边放着另一杯。看见汉尼拔出来，威尔从额前的卷毛里抬起那双碧蓝大眼看着他，一下下喝着咖啡。汉尼拔脸上洋溢着温暖的笑容走过去。他们挤在狗群和狭窄的厨房里喝着的确比医院好很多的廉价咖啡。

“待会我给你上药，然后我就离开了。”喝完了一半咖啡的汉尼拔转过头对着威尔说道。他们现在的距离很近，汉尼拔能清晰地看见威尔的眼睫毛多浓密纤长，像精致雕刻的屋檐一样掩盖在下方汪蓝闪着光的瞳孔上。威尔的视线堪堪看过来，然后又马上移开。

“上药？”威尔低头多喝了几口咖啡。

“护士给你的药不是内服的，而是...”

“嗯？是什么？”威尔疑惑地也转过头去，汉尼拔暧昧地笑了笑。

“是肛门给药。”

“...咳咳！”温斯顿竖起了耳朵然后乖巧地靠近了威尔蹭了蹭他的小腿。威尔弯下腰挠了挠它的耳朵表示没事。

无所适从地眨着眼，威尔捏紧了杯身，小声地开口：“我坚信我自己也可以。”

“不，你自己来的话，药囊很容易被你排出来。”汉尼拔拿开威尔手里的咖啡杯，然后揉捏上威尔的后颈，再度凑近了，“我会轻点的。”

“...”威尔想把脸埋进杯子里。

威尔面朝着床头柜躲在被子下脱着裤子，内裤还在身上。然后他转过身看着站在床边的汉尼拔，缓慢地把被子一点点褪下来。接着呈现跪姿上半身匍匐在枕头上，屁股翘在空中。汉尼拔先将栓沿铝箔边撕开，在切口处撕下了一粒药囊，再沿栓粒顶部两层铝箔间撕开，取出了里面的栓粒，然后他捏着那个栓粒双膝趴上了床，威尔的臀部被带得左右晃动。汉尼拔左手摸上了威尔的臀部。威尔把脸埋进枕头里，然后汉尼拔把内裤一点点脱下暴露出了眼前浑圆的屁股。

威尔回忆起自己小时候被父亲抱在腿上打屁股针的画面。

“威尔，放松一下。”

“...”威尔深呼吸着，把汉尼拔想成是任何其他的不认识的医护人员只是在给自己用药。

“Good.”汉尼拔给自己套上了手指套，捏着药，顺着臀缝滑下来然后慢慢掰开臀部，露出了其中血红的肛门。他开始对着那个入口把小小的药囊塞进去。

“呃、呃嗯...”异物进入肛门时威尔本能地想把它排出去，但是心知肚明人体内部构造和反应的前外科医生汉尼拔手指一直堵在那，趁着威尔舒张着肛门的间隙把药囊继续往里推。整个栓粒进去后汉尼拔才放开了手，威尔难受地扭摆了一下臀部，结果栓粒又突然排了出来，跌落在床上。

“...”威尔懊恼又羞耻地把脸再次埋进被窝里。

汉尼拔忍着不笑出声，捏了捏威尔的后颈肉：“这就是我认为你需要帮忙的原因，一个人来的话更难用药。我们再来一次。”

威尔埋在被子里点点头，把屁股重新后移到刚刚的位置，汉尼拔双膝跪在两边，再次掰开了威尔的臀部，慢慢把那颗该死的栓粒塞进肛门。塞进药囊的时候汉尼拔身体还跟着往前顶了顶，威尔顿时羞红了脸。

成功塞进栓粒后汉尼拔让威尔趴在床上等着栓粒慢慢进入肠道。威尔趴在枕头上看着坐在床边的汉尼拔的大腿上的西装布料，突然感觉安逸得不真实。在威尔痛苦度过经期期间，平日里不被允许上床的狗群会纷纷跳上来围在威尔身边用暖烘烘的皮毛簇拥着他和水灵灵的纯洁眼睛盯着他忧愁地看。现在床上多了个汉尼拔位置已经所剩无几，狗群们只能在床边焦急地围来围去。

“看来你的小家属们并不怎么欢迎我。”汉尼拔察觉到周围狗狗的焦躁。

威尔躲在枕头里笑起来：“因为你剥夺了它们此时的位置。”

“那我应该在什么位置？”汉尼拔笑着发问。

威尔突然想起他有次问汉尼拔是否会出版任何关于自己的事情的研究，然后对汉尼拔说：“帮我个忙，等死后再出版。”那时候汉尼拔表情愉悦，和此时语气一样地反问了一句：“你死后还是我死后？”

记得那时候自己愣了愣，然后回答道：“谁先死都行。”现在想想，那个回答无意中把俩人的关系提升到了一个非常微妙的位置，就像结婚了几十年的夫妻之间偶然谈起必不可免的死亡话题一样，很多事情需要进行死后处理，而“谁先死都行”就成为了一个完美回答。无论死亡先降临到谁身上，有些事情都是在确保着进行的。

威尔陷入自己的思绪中，汉尼拔弯下腰，嘴唇触碰在威尔的一撮卷发上：“或许我应该自己想想办法如何为自己挣取一个属于这里的位置。”

威尔疲倦地笑起来亲昵地依在汉尼拔的大腿上。汉尼拔爱上了威尔的那块后颈肉，他轻轻揉捏起来。

“那么请加油，莱克特医生。”

月经来潮期间威尔比平时感到更容易困乏，他在汉尼拔的揉捏下逐渐陷入第二场睡眠。再次难得平静地醒过来时已经下午三点多。阳光此时还在照耀，透过玻璃窗明晃晃地铺在房子里，威尔恍如隔世，感觉与周遭是如此地格格不入又清醒地知道这就是属于自己的地方。

有时候，到了晚上，威尔会把屋里的灯都开着，然后在平野中穿行而过。当从远处回头看时，屋子就好像海上的一艘船，只有那时威尔才有安全感。但是现在，置身于满屋敞亮的光线里，威尔也有了一种荒谬的安全感。身后响起开门声，威尔慵懒地转过头，看见汉尼拔逆着光出现在门口，狗狗在他的腿边一只只从门边陆续挤进来然后大胆地跳上床围拢在威尔身边。威尔皱着眉佯装愠怒呵斥它们刚从外边回来弄脏了床单。汉尼拔笑着走过来在狗群间挤了一个位置坐下，他触碰着威尔在午后刚醒过来的微热躯体，在狗群的注视和吐着舌头此起彼伏的喘息里亲吻了威尔。

“在你睡觉的这段期间，我和你的小家属们进行了友好对话和没有你的陪伴。然后我寻找到了一个属于自己的在你这里的位置。”

威尔现在头脑发胀，他感觉自己脑海和视线里只有一大片一大片的明亮光晕在闪烁，汉尼拔的吻是那些光晕里隐秘起来的黑暗一隅，是他使得这些光线没有让威尔盲目和不安起来。他让威尔触摸到现实的根基，就像此刻他用嘴唇衔住了威尔飘飘然的思绪。

“我不会一直这样真正地出现在这里，但是厕所里有我为你清洗完的干净的衣物，厨台上有我留下的杯底里的咖啡渍，你的狗群的鼻息里永远有了我的辨认记忆，甚至在你的平野周围都已经掉落了属于我的纤维物质，它们会在那里生长，或者给予生长的养料。我不会一直在这，但我又一直就在这。这就是属于我的，在你这里的体现。”

威尔眼神怔愣而着迷地听着这些话语从汉尼拔的嘴里流出，字句被屋子里的光线不断切割着，一些粉碎在威尔的卷发和肩膀上，一些随着呼吸被威尔保留进了腹部里，它们在其中回旋着然后被送到每一滴血液处，进行着自己的生根发芽——又是属于汉尼拔的，在自己这里的位置。

晚上他们一起用完餐后，威尔披着毛毯在门口和汉尼拔分别。他们再次亲吻，汉尼拔勾着威尔的腰部，把威尔的腹部抵在自己的腹部上，感受着彼此最脆弱隐秘地方的饱胀和温暖。

威尔倚在门边上，看着汉尼拔坐上宾利然后打着车灯慢慢驶离。那两束灯光很像是早上引诱着威尔踏在火车轨道上的致命光源，但是现在威尔感觉自己非常安全，不是被引诱，而是被指引和安心告知：现实的判断标准就在那，在这间屋子里的任何一个角落，也在自己的身体和脑海里。

回身进了屋，威尔当晚在再次梦见那座水墙时及时敏捷地逃开了。他感觉自己手里握上了一把非常坚固轻便的桨，从此安全地在梦境和现实里自由摆渡着。

*这篇卡得挺痛苦的（倒也刷新了字数），期间不断怀疑这种私设会不会非常令人不适，加之一直在中途刷微博看到一些又是恶意举报的事情非常烦闷和不安，所以有了最上面的加黑加粗警告。写到一个点觉得自己已经ooc了，把杯杯的性格塑造得过于软弱了点，但是也苦于自己能力低不知道怎么改就死撑着写下去看看了。

*无论身处什么难堪的创作环境，我依旧奉行着质量才是根本，不想通过堆叠数目字数来进行/挽救创作。所以非常感谢愿意阅读我的文章和提出意见和感想的人，非常感谢。


End file.
